


I am begging for ftm Tommy, so I’m trying to write some

by Ordinary_Plant



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I’m doing, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary_Plant/pseuds/Ordinary_Plant
Summary: What the title saysI NEED more ftm Tommy and I’m trying to write some, but please write some too
Relationships: Toby Smith & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

I am begging for ftm tommyinnit, I just NEED it so if you know how to write, not like me, please I am on my knees I beg of you to write ftm tommyinnit

That’s it I just want more fics to read


	2. I changed my mind I’m going to try and write something too it will be bad

Okay so I changed my mind and I’m also going to try and write something that isn’t absolute garbage, but it will take me a long time, since english isn’t my first language, sooo ummmm yeeh 


	3. The start of my fic

Tommy was lying in his bed ugly crying because of the pain he was feeling, he knows he shouldn’t wear his binder for more than 8 hours, but a man gotta do what he gotta do. He heard his phone ring, someone was calling him. He got up and looked at his phone, it was a call from Wilbur. _Shit_ he thought, he was supposed to stream with the sbi today. He completely forgot, what excuse could he use??? He’d have to stream, he promised he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more then welcome!! I’d love to know how you feel about the begging of my fic!


	4. Chapter 2 of my fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy tell me how you feel about it!

He took a look at the mirror and he looked like absolute garbage, he put an oversized hoodie on, fixed his hair and... he still looked like shit, _perfect_ he thought.  
Tommy sat in front of his computer and booted it up. He opened discord and saw a LOT of messages. _Oh well, let’s just get this over with_. He started the stream, but his camera was off. He just brushed it off saying: “I have a cold and I don’t look my best so, unlikely, no face cam today, boys”. He hopped in the vc, and started playing with Wilbur, Phil, Tubbo, Corpse, Poki, Sean, Toast and Sykunno. Today he was being WAY more quiet than usual, he just thought that the others wouldn’t notice. After a few games he ended the stream and left the vc. He was hardly breathing at this point, he had been wearing his binder for almost 35 hours.The pain was basically killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, again I really like feedback, so please leave some :D


	5. Ch 3

Tommy then realized he did not in fact leave the vc, with 

Wilbur in it, and he had been basically crying and struggling to breathe and all of that was there for Wilbur to hear. 

_ Now that’s just great isn’t it?  _ he thought. He could already imagine the concerned questions Wilbur was asking. 

He put his headphones on and just said, with a scared tone: “Hey bigman no need to worry it’s just, my ribs are hurting REALLY BAD” immediately after Tommy said that he regretted it immensely.  _What if Wilbur figured it out?? He knew he was supportive on camera, but what if it was just for the public???_

Before he could panic even more Wilbur said: “Tommy why do your ribs hurt?”   
“Umm... well you see...” Tommy replied,  “Are you okay??” Wilbur said with a concerned tone

Tommy was really debating telling him, but at last decided he would “Umm... well I- I have been wearing my binder for a REALLY LONG time, but you know gender disforia is a bitch”

Wilbur was kind of shocked at first, but before Tommy could say anything else he stated: “Tommy take your binder off, just wear a really thick sweatshirt or like a sports bra or something”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, but it’s gonna get better! Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, really helpful!


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Sorry if I haven’t posted in a while, I just had no motivation or ideas to continue the story, but once I find it again I promise there will be a continuation

Again sorry

  
Plant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to write again, there probably will be another chapter out tomorrow


	7. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the new chapter, sorry for the wait!

3rd person pov  
“But-“, Tommy said before being interrupted by his friend “No buts Tommy, you have to take the binder off, it damages your ribs and back.” Wilbur replied. I guess I could take it off, I’ll just go to sleep so I want see Tommy thought. “Okay fine, bye Will, talk to you soon” He stated and left the call.

Wilbur pov   
Okay well that just happened, I thought as I turned off my computer. I mean it’s not like I don’t support Tommy, he’s still my little brother, but yk? Wait- what am I even thinking?? He was comfortable enough to tell me and I should be proud, this is not about me, it’s about him I thought out loud. I headed to bed still filled with thoughts, not even about Tommy, just about everything: how lucky i am that, even in the pandemic, I’m earning money doing something I love, with people I consider friends and family, how I have fans that support me, even tho sometimes that’s REALLY WEIRD to think about. Okay no more thinking or I’ll end up not sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give some feedback!


End file.
